


Strange Love

by Siren_Of_Old



Series: Halsey Series of Sin [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Come-eating - Freeform, Frottage, It makes sense, M/M, Rood - Freeform, Sex, Swearing, Yuri POV, Yuri is waaaaaaaay older now, a lot of swearing, don't fight me pls, i'm somewhat astonished by myself, lack of privacy from press, really detailed, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: *sobs*





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final segment!
> 
> It's okay, I'm crying too.

Everyone wanted to be know about their relationship when they finally announced it. Viktor had been overwhelmingly nice to Yuri, until he dragged Otabek off to the side to give him- what Yuri was sure was a very grave, very threatening shovel talk, judging by the look on Otabek’s face when he came back. Yuuri and Phichit had been ecstatic for the two of them, immediately talking about a wedding in the future. Yuri shuddered to think about those two joining forces for such a thing.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t okay with everyone knowing. He totally was. He’d scream it from the tallest building in every damn country if Otabek would let him.

It was the lack of privacy that fucked with his head.

His friends were one thing, knowing when to back off when they overstepped his boundaries, asking a too-personal question and quickly backing away with an apology. He was used to it already, with the way everyone skirted around the topic of his parents.

It was the fucking press that did it for him.

“Yuri Plisetsky!” Came a cry every damn time they had an interview, mikes surrounding he, Viktor, and Yuuri as they stared out at the many cameras directed at their faces. “Could you tell us about your romantic relationship with Otabek Altin?!”

His answer would always be the same.

“Go to hell, you fucking hag.”

Yakov and Lillia were never very happy with him on those days, but it didn’t really phase him.

It wasn’t any of the press’ business, or his fans’ business, or Otabek’s fans’ business. They’re personal life was just that- personal.

Sure, there were articles about the public affections that began after the couple came out publicly; pictures of Otabek leaning against Yuri’s shoulder while they waited for an Uber on the way home from practice; Yuri rising up on his tiptoes on the sidelines of a competition to kiss Otabek on the jaw and whisper ‘davai’ into his ear. But, that was all Yuri was willing to give the press to work with.

None of them would get the romantic details of their first date; how Otabek had just ordered in after their horrible-great morning after those few years ago, propping himself up on the couch with Yuri on his lap while they ate. None of them would get to find out how Yuri had met Otabek’s mother over Skype, her tone one of adoration and happiness when she talked to Yuri. None of them would know how Otabek woke Yuri up some mornings with light kisses along his cheeks, his arms warm around Yuri’s middle.

Most of all, they would definitely never get to know what went on in the two skaters’ bedroom- or bathroom, or kitchen table, or living room floor.

Yuri found himself immensely proud of that fact as Otabek lifted him up onto the bathroom sink, his skin shivering as the porcelain bled cold into Yuri’s freshly showered skin. Warm hands rucked his thighs up, and he hooked his ankles behind Otabek’s back as the Kazakh man panted against his collarbone.

“You’re going to kill me,” Otabek laughed breathlessly when Yuri rolled his hips against his, the water from their shower smoothing the way, but not enough to be too slippery. One of Otabek’s hands slid up Yuri’s side, stopping to tweak and pull at a nipple as he mouthed at Yuri’s neck. Yuri could feel the moans bubbling out of his mouth, his head falling back to smack against the mirror.

“Be careful,” Otabek murmured, his hand abandoning his nipple to twine his fingers into long blond hair, cupping the back of Yuri’s head protectively. Yuri twitched when Otabek’s other hand fisted their two cocks together, the air hot between the two of them.

“Beka!” Yuri arched against the cold mirror behind him, his skin stinging as Otabek bit down on his collarbone. Yuri groaned heavily, his own hands coming up to pull on the overlong hair at the back of Otabek’s head, using it to maneuver his mouth back up to Yuri’s.

“Yura.” Otabek panted into his mouth, his hips unsteady as they thrusted together, closer and closer to the edge until-

Twin groans rang out in the small bathroom, their breath hot against each other’s mouths. Yuri gasped harshly, trying to catch his breath as Otabek raised a hand to his lips. Slowly, he licked out, tasting their come on Otabek’s fingers, the lingering taste of fresh soap and salt making his tongue tingle.

‘Yuri loves Otabek’ lingered on the mirror for days afterwards, the heart shaky from where Yuri had written it on the fog as Otabek bent him over the sink to open him up.

It was not that they were a secret. It was just that their privacy was beautiful and Yuri wanted it. He never wanted anyone else to know the way that he and Otabek worked; cuddling late into the night, waking up to cook breakfast together, practicing together.

Those were the things that only Yuri got to know.

“I don’t have to fucking tell you anything.” He’d say at an interview next time someone asked him about he and Otabek, his mouth curling into a smirk. “That’s the beauty of a secret.”

 

* * *

 

 

_That’s the beauty of a secret_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Tell me if you liked the series omg!


End file.
